Quand la vérité éclate
by Roxylicity
Summary: Petite fiction qui m'est venue à la suite de la bande annonce du 4x15 j'ai imaginé ma propre suite .
1. Chapter 1

Petite Fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée après la bande annonce du 4x15 , je me suis imaginer ma propre suite ^^ ... En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Ce soir là Oliver et Félicity étaient dans le parking de leur immeuble en train de discuter de choses et d'autres lorsque tout à coup ,Damian Dark sorti de nul part les interpella :

"Monsieur Queen ,Melle Smoak ravi de vous revoir ! Félicity je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé, les gens sont fou dans cette ville pour tirer sur les voiture qui passent "

"Espèce de salaud "Dit Félicity en commençant à avancer ...

"Félicity ,calme toi "lui dit Oliver en se mettant entre elle et Dark

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez Dark ?"

"Au rien Mr Queen , je voulais juste vous tenir au courant des événement, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de faire suivre ma femme ,c'est agaçant à la fin et oh oui j'allais oublier, j'ai kidnapper William "

"Vous avez fait quoi ? s"énerva Oliver

"Qui est William ?" Demanda Félicity en même temps

Dark éclata de rire

"ça alors , on dirait que votre fiancée ne sait pas tout ,Oliver Queen n'est pas si honnête que ça finalement ! "

"Oliver de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?"

Oliver se retourna vers Félicity

"Je vais tout t'expliquer ,mais pas maintenant "

Seulement pendant qu'il parlait , Dark était reparti aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu .

"Oliver peut-tu m'expliquer qui est ce William ? "

Oliver ferma les yeux , c'était un cauchemar ,Dark avait enlever son fils et maintenant il allait devoir s'expliqué ,Félicity ne lui pardonnerai sûrement pas ce mensonge elle allait se sentir trahi ...

Il expira un grand coup avant de lâcher la bombe qui sonnerait peut-être la fin de sa relation avec Félicity ...

"William est mon fils "

"Pardon ? quoi ? mais comment ? "

"Je t'en prie Félicity , pas ici remontons au loft "

"Certainement pas j'exige que tu t'explique sur le champ Oliver ! Quelle âge à ton fils ? depuis quand sait-tu que tu as un enfant et surtout ,surtout pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais rien dit ? On vient de se fiancer Oliver tu comptait me le dire quand ? Pendant notre nuit de noce peut-être ?"

"Je t'en pris calme toi ,mais avant tout on doit avertir les autres, je dois retrouver mon fils et Samantha sa mère !"

"C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? montons tranquillement en voiture comme si de rien n'était"

"Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Oliver ? Comment peux-tu vouloir m'épouser en me cachant une telle chose ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? "Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les retenir , Oliver tenta de l'approcher mais elle recula vivement .

"Ne me touche pas Oliver"

"Félicity ,s'il te plait laisse moi m'expliquer "

"Oh ça oui tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête de me cacher une chose si importante , je me suis laissé allée à penser qu'enfin tu me faisait entièrement confiance mais encore une fois je vois que je me suis trompée ,comment est-ce que je peux être avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance ? "

"Félicity ..." il ne pu finir sa phrase car elle lui fit signe de se taire .

"Pour le moment je vais appeler l'équipe ,qu'ils nous rejoignent en urgence au QG "dit elle en se dirigeant vers leur voiture ,Oliver fit mine de l'aider à se mettre en voiture mais d'un seul regard noir elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la toucher .

Le trajet se passa dans un silence morne ,Oliver jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps à Félicity ,ses larmes coulaient toujours ,il se sentait tellement mal , une de ses pire craintes était en train de se réaliser ,si il devait perdre Félicity il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas .

Ils arrivèrent au QG où ils étaient les premiers ,toujours dans un silence pesant ,Félicity alluma la lumière et lança ses ordinateurs .Elle se retourna et se planta à côté d' Oliver qui était assis à la table et se tenait la tête entre les mains .

"Maintenant raconte moi tout depuis le début et je veux toute la vérité Oliver !"

Il lui raconta tout les détails depuis le moment ou il avait couché avec Samantha lors d'une soirée trop arrosé , sa culpabilité d'avoir trompé Laurel puis le coup de fil de Samantha lui annonçant sa grossesse puis sa fausse couche ainsi que tout les événements s'enchaînant derrière jusqu'au jour ou il était tomber sur William et sa mère au café à Central City ,puis le fait que Barry était capable de remonter le temps et qu'il l'avait averti que ça ce passerai mal si elle apprenait la vérité mais aussi le chantage de Samantha comme quoi si il voulait voir son fils personne ne devait être au courant ,même pas sa fiancée ...il avait arrêter de parler et guettait sa réaction ,mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ,elle n'avait rien à dire ,elle gardait la tête baissé,elle n'avait aucune réaction ...

"Félicity ,parles moi , dit quelque chose ..."

De longue minutes passèrent mais Félicity restait prostrée ,elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais elle refusait de croire qu'Oliver ait pû lui mentir sur un tel sujet ,elle savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de secrets mais qu'en grande parties c'était pour la protéger mais, ça ,jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'il puisse lui cacher une telle chose .

Oliver l'appela encore une fois ,elle releva doucement la tête et murmura :

"Je n'en aurait jamais parlé ...si tu me l'avait demandé ...si tu m'avait dit que ça devait rester secret je n'en aurait parler à personne et même Samantha n'en aurait jamais rien su ,je pensai que j'avais gagné ta totale confiance ,apparemment je me suis trompée ..."

"Je suis désolé Félicity ,vraiment désolé , je ne pensais qu'a protéger William "

Félicity n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que tous arrivèrent en même temps .

"Je te laisse leur expliquer tout ça ,je vais essayer de regrouper mes informations sur Dark ..."

À la tête de Félicity , Digg vit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et qu'elle avait pleurer .

"Eh ma belle qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Oliver va tout vous expliquer Digg ,je dois me mettre au travail "

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? "

"j'ai le cœur en miette...encore une fois, mais va le voir pour l'instant il y a une vie en jeux "

"Tu veux que je lui mette une raclée ?"

La boutade fit sourire Félicity .

"Non ça ira Digg ,je m'en chargerai dès que je pourrais remarcher "

Digg rejoignit les autres et Félicity se mit au travail, la nuit risquait d'être entendit Oliver commencer son récit puis elle se concentra tellement sur sa tache qu'elle n'entendit plus rien .

À la fin du récit tous se tournèrent vers Félicity, Théa interrogea son frère.

"Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?"

"Disons qu'elle ne l'a pas ressenti comme toi ,pour elle je l'ai trahi et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me rattraper sur ce coup là "

"Oliver tu l'a fait pour protéger William !"

"Non ! Je l'ai fait pour me protéger moi ! Barry m'avait prévenu que ça se passerai mal avec Félicity quand elle a appris que je lui cachait quelque chose à central city ,j'aurais dû lui en parler tout de suite quand j'ai eu les résultats du test de paternité ,j'aurais dû lui faire encore plus confiance, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre Théa de n'importe quel façon que ce soit ,si ça devait arriver je ne me relèverai pas , avec toi elle est tout pour moi ,si elle n'est plus à mes côtés je n'ai plus de raison de vivre tu comprends ? "

"Oui je comprends Oliver, dit lui tout ça ,fait toi pardonner, j'irai lui parler aussi si ça peut t' dit moi si personne ne savait à part nous comment Dark l'a-t-il appris ? "

"Quelqu'un d'autre était au courant ...ton père "

"Quoi ? Non il n'a pas fait ça ,c'est pas possible ,comment l'a-il appris ?"

"Je ne voit que lui Théa, c'est même lui qui me l'a avoué quand tu était dans le coma ,il nous à fait surveiller par ses hommes et il n'a sûrement pas apprécié que je le trahisse pendant le combat pour la ligue"

"Mon dieu, je vais le tuer !"

"Non Théa tu ne peux pas faire ça c'est ton père malgré tout "

"Non c'est fini tout ça Oliver , il nous a fait trop de mal ,on doit en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes , il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à mon neveu"

Félicity arriva au même moment ,cela lui fit du mal d'entendre ces mots ,Théa n'avait même pas l'air surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre elle appelait déjà le petit "son neveu" .

"Tu n'a pas l'air surprise Théa ? Est-ce que tu étais au courant pour William ?

"Félicity je ..."

"Ok je vois c'était un secret de famille , je suis vraiment une imbécile , la dernière roue du carrosse ,peut être aviez-vous peur que j'en parle au monde entier ,remarque j'aurais pu , les journaux à scandale m'auraient payé cher pour ça "

"Arrête Félicity ,Théa l'a découvert par hasard pendant ma campagne et elle a fait ses propres déductions "

"Oh et ça devrait me réconforter peut être! Peu importe maintenant ...j'ai découvert quelque chose , un endroit possible ou pourrait se cacher Dark alors vous devriez vous habiller et aller vérifier sur place Digg et Laurel sont déjà prêt "

Oliver voulu se pencher pour embrasser Félicity comme il le faisait avant de partir en mission depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ,mais celle-ci détourna la tête .

"Dépêche toi Oliver ,ton fils t'attends, je suis le dernier de tes soucis pour le moment "

"Arrête Félicity, tu sais très bien que c'est faux "

"File Oliver ,fait ce que tu sais faire de mieux "

Il rejoignit les autres et s'habilla rapidement , Laurel était en train de prendre ses armes ,Oliver s'approcha d'elle .

"Et toi est-ce que ça va , nous étions ensemble à ce moment là et je. ..."

"Et tu m'a tromper Oliver ! Encore une fois ! c'est pour ça que tu es parti sur le Gambit avec Sarah ? Après que tu est cru que Samantha avait perdu le bébé ? Tu as voulu me faire comprendre que tu n'était pas un type bien à ce moment là ? Mais c'est du passé maintenant Oliver et tu ne devrais pas te préoccupé de moi ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus blessé par tes actions ,par contre je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu aies pu cacher la vérité à Félicity, après tout ce qu'elle a traversé pour toi comment peux tu encore avoir des secrets pour elle ? Sa confiance en toi l'a amené tout droit dans ce fauteuil roulant et toi tu arrive encore à avoir des secrets pour elle ,tu aura de la chance si elle te pardonne un jour ,moi je n'en serai pas capable ,si elle y arrive ce sera une sainte ..."

Elle le planta là et Oliver ne savait plus quoi penser encore une fois il avait pris la mauvaise décision mais avant tout il devait retrouver son fils ,il attrapa son arc et ils se mirent tous en route .


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver arriva le premier à l'entrepôt et fit un tour d'inspection ,cela semblait plutôt calme, le reste de l'équipe le rejoignit et ils se déployèrent tout autour du bâtiment ,lorsqu'ils furent en place Oliver donna l'assaut et les hommes de Dark furent vite maîtrisés ,mais la plupart ne dirent pas un mot et avalaient leur pilule avant qu'Oliver n'ait pu obtenir la moindre information .Ils fouillèrent tout l'entrepôt mais il ne contenait que des containers et du matériel de survie .

"Félicity il n'y a rien ici ,as-tu une autre piste ?" Mais Oliver n'obtint aucune réponse .

"Félicity répond moi ?... Félicity ! "

Digg s'approcha

"Elle ne me répond pas Digg ! "

"Félicity c'est Digg répond ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Rien ...aucune réponse de sa part ,que le silence ...Oliver et Digg sortirent de l'entrepôt et enfourchèrent leur moto afin de rentrer au QG le plus vite possible , Oliver eu très peur tout à coup ,qu'était-il arrivé à Félicity ? pourquoi ce silence ? est-ce que Dark avait trouvé le QG et l'avait enlevée à son tour ? ou est-ce que avec toutes les armes qu'il y a l'a bas avait-elle ? Non elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça ...Milles questions et scénarios lui tournaient dans la tête et le trajet lui paru le plus long de sa vie .

Lors de leur arrivée tout semblait normal , pas de porte défoncée pas de bureau retourné tout était calme et silencieux ,ils prirent l'ascenseur secret qui menait au sous-sol de son bureau de campagne et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent le même spectacle s'offrait à eux , rien n'avait bougé mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Félicity ,ils inspectèrent toutes les pièces mais elle n'était pas là , Digg regarda l'ordinateur de Félicity pour voir sur quoi elle avait travaillé en dernier ,il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur l'écran .

"Oliver tu devrais venir voir ça "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

Oliver découvrit les quelques lignes que Félicity avait laisser à leur intention :

Je vais devoir faire une grosse bêtises ,mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen que de sauver ce petit qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ,je sais où ils le retiennent et je vais offrir ma vie à Dark en échange de celle de William ,je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face si je ne tentait pas quelque chose pour le sauver,si je vous avait dit où il était il aurait pu être blesser ou pire pendant l'assaut et ça ce n'est pas acceptable ,j'ai fait quelque recherche à propos de Samantha . Oliver je suis navrée de devoir te l'apprendre comme ça mais Samantha est morte la semaine dernière dans un accident de voiture et la garde de William à été confiée à son soi-disant " Oncle " Damian Dark ...il a bien calculé son coup .Voilà je vais donc aller rejoindre Dark et faire libéré William , prenez bien soin de lui maintenant qu'il a perdu sa maman et ne vous préoccupez pas de moi ma vie est beaucoup moins importante que celle de ce petit .

Voilà c'était tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle ,ces quelques mots .Oliver se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à côté de lui ,pour la première fois il n'arriva pas à réfléchir, il ne savait pas quoi faire ,aucun plan ne lui venait en tête ,il venait de perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus ,d'abord son fils et maintenant la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde ,celle sans qui sa lumière se serait éteinte si elle n'avait pas été présente à ses côtés ,celle sans qui il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde vu le nombre de fois où il avait failli mourir et qu'il s'était accroché en pensant à elle .Mais à présent que pouvait-il faire ? comment retrouver Dark ? Il lui faudrai une baguette magique ! D'un seul coup il lui vint une idée ,mais bien sûr une seule personne devrait être en mesure de l'aider à battre Dark , il devait faire appel à sa vielle amie : Vixen !


	3. Chapter 3

Félicity se gara en face de la résidence, grâce à la voiture automatique qu'Oliver lui avait acheté la semaine précédente elle avait retrouver une certaine autonomie.

Elle prit une profonde respiration ,ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était complètement fou mais elle devait tenter quelque chose .

"Aller courage Félicity ,William n'y est pour rien "

Elle ouvrit sa portière ,attrapa son fauteuil et se transféra dedans .

Elle traversa la rue , mais arrivé de l'autre côté, deux hommes lui barèrent la route .

"Desolé madame mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là ,c'est une propriété privée !"

"Je suis au courant ,c'est la maison de Damian Dark ! Dite lui que Félicity Smoak souhaite lui parler"

L'homme sembla hésité .

"Si vous ne lui dites pas que je suis là ,je me debrouillerai pour lui envoyer un message et quand il apprendra que vous ne l'avez pas appelé lorsque j'étais là il y a des chances pour que vous passiez un sale quart d'heure !"

L'homme sembla encore hésiter ,regarda son collègue puis parti vers la maison ,il en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard .

"Monsieur Dark vous attend"

Elle entra dans la grande demeure, c'était vraiment très beau et décoré avec beaucoup de goût , un des homme l'emmena vers un petit salon où l'attendait Dark .

"Melle Smoak ! Je suis très surpris et impressionné à la fois ,vous avez réussi à me localiser , Félicitations ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? J'aurais plutôt penser que votre ami Green Arrow aurait lancer un assaut sur ma maison ! "

"J'ai préféré venir négocier avec vous ,la vie d'un enfant est en jeu ,la force ne résout pas toujours tout !"

"Très bien , vous avez toute mon attention "

"C'est très simple, je suis venue échanger ma vie contre celle de William ,cette enfant n'a rien à voir là dedans ,il ne sait même pas que Oliver est son père alors relâchez le et prenez moi à sa place, vous savez que mon fiancé fera tout pour que je reste en vie ,alors relâchez l'enfant "

"C'est tout à votre honneur Melle Smoak mais voyez-vous je ne suis pas un type bien alors je vais plutôt faire autre chose ,je vais vous garder tout les deux ,comme ça ,j'aurais encore plus d'ascendant sur Mr Queen "

"Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous pourquoi êtes vous aussi cinglé ?"

"Je ne suis pas "cinglé" Miss Smoak ! J'ai des projets très important et votre fiancé me met des batons dans les roues et m'empêche d'avancer ! Et à présent je sais de source sûr que Oliver Queen et Green Arrow sont la même personne ! "

"Ah oui et peut on savoir qui est cette source sûr ?"

"Monsieur Merlin !" C'est aussi grâce à lui que je connais l'existence de William !"

"Ce salop de Merlin je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !"

"Vous me faites rire Miss Smoak ,il y a un tel feu en vous ! Et vous êtes très intelligente pour avoir réussi à me localiser ,j'aurais bien besoin d'une personne comme vous dans mon organisation ,vos compétences en informatique me serai bien utiles !"

"Alors là jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir ! "

"Ne dites pas ça ,ça pourrait vous arriver plus vite que vous ne le croyez ! Mais je pourrais aussi vous guérir " dit -il en faisant un signe vers ses jambes .

"Je ne vois pas comment et je m'en fiche je me debrouillerai autrement !"

"Oh avec la puce de Mr..."

"Quoi ?mais comment ? "

"J'ai des yeux partout miss Smoak sachez-le ! Maintenant je vais devoir vous laissez on m'attend pour dîner ,mes hommes vont vous accompagner "

il parti si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ,deux hommes entrèrent ,l'un des deux lui fit une piqûre et tout devint noir ...

Pendant ce temps au QG :

"Oliver quel est ton plan ? Qui est cette Vixen ?"

"C'est une amie je l'ai connu lors d'une mission ,il faut que je la contacte elle me doit un service je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y est pas pensé plus tôt , elle devrait pouvoir nous aider à éliminer Dark une bonne fois pour toutes ,mais il faudrait arriver à localiser Félicity ,il faut trouver Dark !"

"Et comment va-t-elle pouvoir nous aidez ? qu'a-t-elle de plus ?"

"Elle possède des pouvoirs magiques grâce à une amulette ,cela lui donne un certain avantage sur ses ennemies ,tu as vu Comment Dark est capable de tuer un homme juste en le touchant ... Il faut combattre la magie par la magie et ça je ne sais pas faire ."

"Contacte ton amie je vais essayer de trouver la trace de Félicity .Laurel ,Théa venez vous allez m'aider à regrouper les informations"

"Madame ! Madame ? Vous m'entendez ?"

Une petite voix passa à travers le brouillard dans lequel se trouvait Félicity, elle l'entendait vaguement mais n'arrivait pas à se réveillé ,sa tête lui faisait très mal et elle sentait comme une violente brûlures au bas du dos .

La voix l'appela encore et cette fois elle réussis à ouvrir les yeux ,au dessus d'elle il y avait des barreaux elle tourna la tête et ce rendit compte qu'elle était enfermé dans une cage comme la dernière fois que Dark l'avait enlevée .Elle s'assit vivement , paniquée à l'idée d'être enfermé ...

"Enfin vous êtes réveillée j'ai bien cru que vous étiez morte !"dit la petite voix juste derrière elle .

Elle se retourna et son coeur chavira , un petit garçon la regardait ,ce regard elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous ,il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Oliver...

"Est-ce que vous allez bien Madame ? Ça fait longtemps que vous dormez ! Je m'appelle William et vous ? "Dit-il en lui tendant la main .

"Bonjour William ...moi c Félicity" lui répondit-elle en prenant sa main .

"Pourquoi vous êtes ici vous ? Moi le méchant monsieur m'a dit que j'allais servir de monnaie d'échange contre mon père mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là et j'ai très peur , personne ne sais que je suis ici et il m'a dit que ma maman était morte ,je n'ai qu'elle au monde ,il m'a aussi dit que l'ami de maman qui vennait me voir de temps en temps en fait c'est lui mon père ,mais pourquoi il me l'ont jamais dit que c'était lui ..."

William se mit à pleurer ,Félicity lui repris la main et essaya de le consoler .

"Je suis désolée pour toi William ,ton père voulait te le dire ,mais ta maman voulait s'assurer que c'était quelqu'un de bien avant de te l'annoncer et ton père ne connais ton existance que depuis quelques mois seulement. "

"Comment tu sais tout ça ,tu le connais toi mon père ?"

Félicity sourit .

" Oui je le connaît très bien, je suis sa fiancée "

"Sa fiancée ? Il ne m'a jamais dit ton prénom ,quand il parlait de toi il disait toujours ça "ma fiancée" "

"Il t'a parlé de moi ?"

"Oui à chaque fois, je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup, il a toujours le sourire quand il parle de toi "

" Tiens tiens vous voilà réveillée Melle Smoak ! Vous faites connaissance avec votre beau fils ? "

"Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fauteuil ?"

"Oh nous l'avons jetter ,vous n'en n'aurez plus besoin Miss Smoak !"

"Vous allez me tuer ? "

"Bien sûr que non Miss Smoak nous avons encore besoin de vous .Dailleurs suivez moi j'ai besoin de vos service "

Un des hommes lui ouvrit la porte de sa cage .

"Vous êtes très drôle Mr Dark mais je n'ai plus de fauteuil je vous signal "

"Sentez-vous une brulure dans le bas de votre dos ?"

"Oui "répondit-elle méfiante "

"Pendant que vous dormiez ,nous vous avons perfusée avec de l'eau du puit de Lazarre ,il me semble que vous connaissez ses vertues ,vos lésions ont été réparées"

"Le puit à été détruit ! "

"Eh bien il se trouve que j'en ai conservé une quantitée non négligeable lorsque je suis parti de Nanda Barbat . Aller levez-vous ,vous constaterez vous même l'étendu de son pouvoir et c'est du définitif "

Félicity hésita ,elle avait peur de croire que ça allait être aussi simple ,elle attrappa les bareaux de chaque côté et essaya de pousser sur ses jambes, c'était miraculeux , elle avait les jambes faibles mais à present elle pouvait se tenir debout toute seule...Dans d'autres circonstances elle en aurait pleuré de joie .

"Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? pourquoi m'avez-vous guérie ?"

"Pour que vous compreniez l'étendu de mes pouvoirs ma chère et puis vous allez m'aider "

"Non ! je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous aiderai pas ! plutot mourrir !"

"Eh bien dans ce cas nous allons trouver une solution pour vous convaincre de nous aider !"

"Vous pouvez me torturer je ne vous aiderez pas !"

"Ce n'est pas vous que nous allons torturer ,il y a là un jeune homme fragile qui ne supporterait surement pas longtemps qu'on lui fasse du mal !" s'adressant à ces hommes :"amenez le petit dans la salle A ."

"NON ! Ne faites pas ça ,vous êtes cinglé ,ce n'est qu'un enfant comment pouvez-vous vous en prendre à lui !"

"Très bien dans ce cas vous allez vous décidez à m'aider"

Elle jeta un oeil à William .

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix "

"En effet ,maintenant assez perdu de temps suivez moi "

"Félicity ! où vas-tu ?"

"ça va aller mon grand ,n'ai pas peur !"

Félicity fit un pas hésitant mais avança doucement ,un pas après l'autre elle arriva à suivre Dark jusque dans une grande salle remplie d'ordinateurs .

"Voyez-vous je cherche depuis un bon moment à pirater une certaines entreprise mais sa charmante présidente et ses associés ont réalisé un tel cryptage que le système semble impénétrable . Vous voyez de quelle entreprise je veux parler ?"

"Non mais vous rêvez ? vous croyez que je vais vous aider à voler les projets de Palmer Industrie ? "

"Dois-je faire amener William ? je pourrais commencer par lui faire arracher les ongles ?il parait que c'est une douleur insuportable "

"Arrêter ! stop ! je vais le faire ! "

"C'est bien vous devenez raisonnable ,votre fiancé ne vous pardonnerez peut-être pas que son fils ait été torturé parce que vous refusiez de coopérer . Et pas d'entourloupe ,mes hommes vous surveillent !"

Félicity se mit au travail , il allait falloir qu'elle arrive à faire durer l'opération un moment et essayer d'envoyer un signal au QG pour leur faire savoir où ils étaient retenus sans éveillez les soupçons des gardes .


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver était désemparé,il n'arrivait pas à joindre Vixen ,malgré tout ils étaient parvenu à localiser Dark ,il se préparaient donc à lancer un assaut mais Oliver redoutait de perdre la partie ,ils n'étaient pas nombreux et cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux mais personne ne se sentait capable de rester à ne rien faire alors que Félicity et William étaient prisonnier de leur pire ennemi .Ils se préparèrent tous en silence,chacun se concentrant sur le plan qu'ils s'apprêtaient à exécuter ,il partirent tous dans le van sauf Oliver qui prenait toujours sa moto .

Arrivé sur place ,ils entrèrent une nouvelle fois facilement,cette fois il n'y avait plus personne dans l'entrepôt, il n'y avait que des cellules vides ,ils les inspectèrent toutes .Quand Oliver entra dans la dernière il se retrouva face à une vision d'horreur , devant lui à même le sol se trouvaient trois corps ensanglantés ,il y avait Samantha ,William et Félicity, tous tué par balle ,il eu la nausée mais se précipita pour prendre leur pouls comme si par miracle l'un d'eux respiraient encore,mais rien ,plus aucun signe de vie juste trois corps inanimés ,il pris Félicity dans ses bras et poussa un cri déchirant ...

Digg cria : "Oliver ! Oliver réveille toi tu fait un cauchemar !"

Le réveil fut brutal et Oliver tomba de la chaise ou il était assis ! Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! Digg l'aida à se relever .

"Tu t'es endormi sur ta chaise et tout à coup tu as crier le nom de Félicity j'imagine que tu n'a rien rêver de bon ."

"Non ça c'est sûr ,elle était morte Digg "dit-il les larmes aux yeux "ils étaient mort tous les trois ,tué d'une balle dans le cœur . Si je ne la récupère pas saine et sauve je ne m'en remettrais pas Digg ,je ne saurais plus vivre sans elle désormais ,j'en finirais avec ma vie cette fois-ci tu peux en être certains !"

"Aller courage on va la sortir de là et ton fils aussi !"

"J'allais te réveiller de toute façon ,Handy pense savoir où il les retiennent et tu as eu une réponse de ton amie Vixen , elle arrive le plus vite possible,elle devrait être là demain soir ,ça nous laisse le temps de repérer les lieux si tu t'en sent capable d'y aller ce soir ."

"Ok on va faire comme ça ,merci de m'avoir réveillé en tout cas parce que j'étais vraiment mal !"

"Allons en repérage ,on doit bien étudier les lieux avant l'assaut ensuite on rentrera tous se reposer ,je vais voir avec Lyla si l'on peux avoir le soutien de l'argus sur ce coup là "

"Super merci Digg"

"Alors Melle Smoak est-ce que vous y arriver ?"

"Vous croyez peut-être que ça se fait en cinq minutes ? nous avons créer ce par-feu pour qu'il soit quasiment inviolable ,j'ai des milliers de nœuds d'accès localisable sur mon cryptage et chacun d'entre eux dispose d'un par-feu et sans la clé pour les décoder j'en ai pour plus d'une journée de travail "

"Et ou se trouve cette clé ?"

"Dans un coffre ,dans l'une des nombreuses banque de la ville et on doit êtr aller en même temps pour ouvrir le coffre avec notre empreinte rétinienne et inutile de retirer les yeux à tout ce petit monde parce qu'il vous en manquera toujours une ,celle de Ray Palmer qui comme vous le savez est mort dans l'explosion de son laboratoire l'année dernière et je "

"Taisez-vous !" l'interrompis Damian Dark "Arrêter de parler et mettez-vous au travail"

"Je suis stressée et quand je suis stressée je parle beaucoup "

"Et bien apprenez vite à vous taire ou je vous coupe la langue !"

Félicity se retourna et se mit au travail sans savoir que dehors ses anges gardiens étaient en train de repérer les lieux, d'enregistrer mentalement chaque issues ,chaque fenêtre pour le lendemain .

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps mais il devait être quatre ou cinq heure du matin quand elle releva le nez de son écran,Dark était parti depuis longtemps ,seul un des gardes restait à côté d'elle .Elle était épuisée et avait besoin d'une pause ,ses gardiens la ramenèrent à sa cellule ou elle pu enfin s'allonger ,elle avait très mal aux jambes,normal puisque depuis des semaines elle ne marchait plus elle avait perdu de la masse musculaire et ses jambes avaient donc un peu de mal à se remettre.

Elle jeta un œil à William , son lit étant proche du sien elle pu le contempler,il était adorable, endormi de cette façon on aurait dit un ange ...pauvre enfant il avait perdu sa mère et était enfermé dans une cage ,son monde venait de basculer dans l'obscurité ,plus jamais il ne serait insouciant comme les autres enfants de son âge, toutes ses épreuves allaient le faire grandir d'un coup et il perdrait son innocence ,elle en savait quelque chose .Elle lui caressa les cheveux .

"Je te promet que si l'on s'en sort tu ne sera jamais seul , je veillerai sur toi William"

Puis elle s'allongea et s'endormi tout de suite .

De retour au QG le silence était toujours de mise personne ne parlait tout le monde était fatigué et triste ,leur amie leur manquait et ils avaient terriblement peur de ne jamais la revoir ,Dark avait déjà failli la tuer quelques semaines plus tôt et là elle était une fois de plus dans ses griffes, que lui faisait-il subir à cet instant ,tout le monde se posait la question sans pouvoir y répondre .Elle avait voulu échanger sa vie pour sauver celle du fils d'Oliver alors qu'il lui avait cacher son existence ,décidément elle forçait le respect ,son amour pour Oliver devait vraiment être profond pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup .

Laurel et Théa avaient surveillé Oliver de près pendant le repérage , avec Digg elles avaient peur qu'il ne tente de se jeter lui aussi dans la gueule du loup pour secourir Félicity et son fils ,elles avaient remarqué qu'il se sentait vraiment pris entre deux feux,mais il n'auraient pas été raisonnable de se lancer en sous effectif .Cela avait été d'autant plus dur pour lui qu'il avait pu approcher l'une des fenêtre et qu'Oliver avait vu Dark et Félicity dans une pièce pleine d'ordinateur , Dark lui criait dessus et Oliver eu bien du mal à résister, c'est Digg qui avait réussi à le raisonné et l'un des gardes était arrivé quelques secondes après pour leur ronde,il fallait à tout pris éviter de se faire remarquer aux risque que Félicity soit emmener ailleurs et qu'ils perdent sa trace .

Digg pris la parole :

"Nous devrions tous rentrer nous reposer quelques heures et je propose qu'on se retrouve tous ici demain vers seize heures ,Lyla à réussi à me décrocher un petit contingent pour nous aider , on va devoir les rencontré avant et leur expliquer notre plan donc rendez-vous demain ,essayez vraiment de vous reposer ,je sais que c'est difficile mais forcez vous un peu on doit être au top demain .Oliver toi aussi tu devrai rentrer "

"Je n'en ai pas envie Digg je vais rester là et..."

"Et rien du tout Oliver tu dois aussi te reposer pour être en forme demain "

"Mais je ne veux pas rentrer au loft sans elle Digg ,on a même pas eu le temps de ranger depuis notre fête de fiançailles ,d'ailleurs si elle s'en sort , je ne sais même pas si elle voudra encore être avec moi ,j'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu sa confiance ,de l'avoir perdu elle ..."

"C'est sûr que tu as merder sur ce coup là mec ,mais je connait Félicity ,elle t'aime plus que tout Oliver et après tout ce que vous avez traverser pour être ensemble elle ne partira pas ,vous allez traverser cette épreuve une fois de plus seulement tu va devoir te racheter mon pote tu va ramer ,d'ailleurs si j'était elle je ne te faciliterai pas la tâche! En attendant je vais venir avec toi au loft et surveiller que tu te nourrisse et que tu dorme ,tu es plus qu'épuisé Oliver si tu voyait ta tête ! alors tu va me prêter ta chambre d'amis, de toute façon Lyla est en Europe en mission et elle a emmener Sara alors je suis tout seul donc je viens avec toi et je vais jouer les baby-sitter ! aller prend tes affaires on y va "

"Et si Félicity essaye de nous joindre ? "

"Elle le fera sur la tablette ,emmène là !"

Ils passèrent prendre à manger au Big billy et rentrèrent manger au loft puis Digg parti dans la chambre d'ami et Oliver pris une longue douche chaude,tous ses muscles étaient tendus et lui faisaient mal ,la douche se révéla bénéfique ,il enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt propre et s'allongea du côté où Félicity dormait d'habitude,son absence était insupportable ,il avaient pris l'habitude de dormir serré l'un contre l'autre mais là il n'y avait que le vide et le silence, il senti le parfum de son shampoing sur son oreiller et les larmes se remirent à couler ,il serra l'oreiller contre son torse et se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps ,quand il fini par se calmer ,le sommeil l'emporta...


	5. Chapter 5

Félicity ne dormi pas longtemps trois ou quatre heures peut-ê se réveilla en sursaut ,mais ce n'était pas un rêve ,elle était toujours enfermée dans sa cellule et le petit William était dans celle d'a côté , il était réveillé et la regardait .

"Bonjour William ,est-ce que tu as pu dormir un peu ? "

"J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir ,je me sentais seul ...remarque je vais devoir m'y habituer maintenant que maman n'est plus là ..."répondit-il les yeux pleins de larmes .

"William tu ne sera jamais seul,on s'occupera de toi "

"Mais tu ne sais même pas si on va sortir d'ici !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas ,ton père et moi on connait Green Arrow et il va venir nous chercher ,sois-en sûr !"

"tu crois?"

"Oui, certaine ,ne t'en fait pas il doit déjà être au courant et je suis sûre qu'il a établi un plan pour venir nous chercher ."

"Moi je préfère Flash ,il va plus vite que la lumière il est trop fort ! "

"Eh bien je le connais aussi et s'il n'est pas trop occupé il viendra sûrement aussi !"

"Ah oui ? eh ben j'espère qu'il va vite venir parce que je n'aime pas être ici ,surtout quand tu n'est pas avec moi Félicity et puis j'ai très faim ,hier soir ils m'ont donner qu'un bol de soupe et un vieux trognon de pain "

"Ça va aller William ils vont trouver une solution !mais surtout ne dit à personne que je connais Flash et Arrow!"

"Daccord ça sera notre petit secret "dit -il avec un sourire "

Félicity se dit que c'était son côté Queen qui ressortait,ils étaient très doué pour garder des secret dans cette famille !Puis un garde approcha .

"Melle Smoak vous devez vous remettre au travail ,ordre de Mr Dark "il ouvrit la cellule et la saisie par le bras pour l'emmener dans la même pièce que la veille .Elle prit place sur sa chaise et reprit son décryptage là où elle s'était arrêter la veille .

La journée passa à toute vitesse au QG , Oliver était venu de bonne heure, il était parti du Loft alors que Digg dormait encore, il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose ,sa nuit avait été courte et agitée ,imaginant tous les scénarios possible mettant en scène la mort de Félicity ou de William quand ce n'était pas carrément les deux en même temps , il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé en sueur par un énième cauchemar ,il avait aussi vu Félicity s'en sortir mais lui jeter sa bague de fiançailles à la tête en lui disant qu'il ne méritait pas son amour,qu'elle partait définitivement et même en rêve cela lui était très douloureux ,il l'a suppliait de lui pardonner...Il avait fini par en avoir marre et il était parti à cinq heure du matin en direction du QG ,il allait se défouler et réfléchir à un plan pour le soir .

Petit à petit toute l'équipe arriva, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver ensemble ,chacun tournant en rond chez lui sans savoir quoi faire et puis vers quinze heure le téléphone d'Oliver sonna ,c'était son amie qui était devant le bureau de campagne d'Oliver et qui voulait savoir comment rentré .

Oliver monta la chercher ,ils étaient heureux de se revoir malgré les circonstance puis il lui fit découvrir le QG et lui présenta toute l'équipe .Oliver raconta toute son histoire une nouvelle fois et ils étudièrent les plans qu'ils avaient tracé grâce au repérage de la veille .Puis vers dix-sept heure se fut l'équipe de l'argus qui arriva et ils mirent au point les derniers détails ,Oliver avait aussi contacter Barry mais il avait encore des problèmes avec Zoom et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à temps . La nuit était tombé à l'extérieur , ils allaient pouvoir bientôt passer à l'action .

Les hommes de Dark n'avaient visiblement pas prévu d'être attaqués se soir car ils arrivèrent facilement à les neutraliser ,toute l'équipe d'Oliver progressait facilement et Vixen était d'une grande aide son amulette magique s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle était attaquée et elle avait vite l'ascendant sur les hommes qu'elle combattait .Cependant l'assaut fut découvert car une alarme assourdissante retenti dans le bâtiment et des hommes sortirent de tous les côtés .

"Oliver cherche Félicity et William on s'occupe des autres et emmène Vixen ,Dark à été repéré par un agent de l'argus " Annonça Digg .

Ils partirent donc tous les deux,Félicity se trouvait certainement dans la même salle que la veille ,elle saurait sûrement où était retenu William c'est donc par là qu'ils commencèrent leur recherche ,il avait mémoriser le plan par cœur et ils y arrivèrent facilement ,seuls quelque gardes se trouvaient sur leur passage .Arrivé devant la porte il l'enfoncèrent facilement mais Dark était là, il tenait en joue Félicity assise devant son ordinateur et avait l'autre main autour du cou de William .

"Je vous déconseille d'approcher Monsieur Queen !auquel des deux tenez-vous le plus ?"

"Ne jouez pas à ça Dark !"

"Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes chez moi , je détient les deux personne auxquels vous tenez le plus c'est moi qui mène le jeux Mr Queen"

"Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ?quel est votre but ?"

"Mon but Mr Queen est de rendre ce monde meilleur et d'éliminer la vermine qui polluent notre terre !"

"Et comment compter vous y arriver ?"

"Mon organisation et moi-même avons un plan qui va changer la face du monde et vous Mr Queen vous m'empêchez d'avancer ,je vais donc devoir vous tuer ,je vais vous écraser ainsi que votre petit groupe et ensuite je pourrais mettre mon plan à exécution ! "

"Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire !"

"Ah oui et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?lequel des deux allez vous sacrifier "

"Aucun des deux ! parce que ce soir je vais en finir avec vous une bonne fois pour toute "

Oliver lança une flèche à Dark qui dû lâcher le cou de William pour détourner la flèche ,le petit en profita pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Félicity ,en même temps Vixen en appela au pouvoir du guépard et avec une vitesse incroyable elle lui fonça dessus les poing en avant contre sa poitrine ,Dark bascula en arrière mais se releva rapidement, au même moment un éclair rouge apparut dans la pièce et fonça sur Dark qui pris à nouveau un coup à la poitrine ,Oliver lui lança plusieurs flèches dont une l'atteint en plein cœur ,son teint vira au gris et c'est comme si il vieillissait d'un coup , Oliver pu lire la panique sur son visage ,finalement Dark n'était pas si invincible que ça ,il tituba et tomba à genoux face à Oliver qui n'en revenait pas que se soit fini ,Dark mourrait devant eux ,il fini par tomber sur le dos et arrêta de respirer ,personne ne bougeait de peur que Dark se relève par on ne sait quelle magie, mais rien ne se passa ,ils attendirent un moment mais Dark restait au sol et il avait vieilli de quinze ans d'un seul coup .

"Il est mort le monsieur Félicity ?" Questionna William .

"Oui je crois qu'il est mort cette fois William , il ne te fera plus de mal "

Le petit se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit par le cou puis il se retourna et regarda ses trois sauveurs .

" Merci de nous avoir sauver ! "

"De rien petit " répliqua Barry .

William couru vers lui en lui disant qu'il était le plus fort,Oliver fit la grimace,il était un peu jaloux que son fils lui préfère Flash mais il s'en remettrait .

Barry enlaça le petit garçon puis se mit à genoux en lui disant que tout irai bien pour lui maintenant ,il s'excusa auprès de tous car il devait absolument rentré à Central City et il parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé .Oliver se retourna vers Félicity et reçu un choc ,elle était debout ! Elle se planta devant lui et lui sourit .

"Félicity ? mais comment ?"

"Dark ...il m'a donner de l'eau du puits qu'il garde quelque part ,quand je me suis réveillée dans ma cellule je pouvais marcher ."

"Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il soignée ?la dernière fois il a essayer de te tuer !"

"Il m'a dit vouloir me montrer l'étendu de ses pouvoirs ,il voulait que je me rallie à sa cause et que je lui livre tout ce sur quoi on travaille à Palmer Industrie "

Oliver combla la distance entre eux et la prit dans ses bras ,il l'a serra tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer .

"J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ,encore une fois , ne me refait jamais plus un coup pareil Félicity ,qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ? "

"C'est sûr que je vais mourir si tu continue à me serrer aussi fort Oliver "

Il la relâcha un peu et lui embrassa le front .

"je devais faire quelque chose pour William ,je ne pouvais pas le laisser aux mains de Dark "

Oliver la fit taire en l'embrassant ,un baiser profond et passionné comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaissent encore une fois .

"Hummm Hummm vous n'êtes pas tout seul je vous signal et il y a un enfant ici " S'exclama Vixen qui était toujours présente et s'était rapprochée de William .

Oliver et Félicity s'excusèrent auprès d'eux .

"Oliver tu pourrais peut-être me présenter ton amie !"

"Bien sûr excuse-moi ,Félicity je te présente Vixen,Vixen je te présente Félicity ma fiancée"

Les deux femmes se firent un signe de tête Félicity se pencha à l'oreille d'Oliver :

"Encore une ex je suppose ?"

Oliver sourit

"Non ce n'est qu'une amie ! tu serait plus son genre !"

"Ah ,daccord"

Oliver retira son masque et sa capuche et William s'exclama !

"Ça alors c'est toi Grenn Arrow ? mon père est Green Arrow !"

il n'en revenait pas et couru dans les bras d'Oliver .

"Surtout tu dois le dire à personne William ,ça doit rester un secret entre nous daccord ?"

"C'est juré !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver ,il a le sang des Queen qui coulent dans ses veines les secrets ça vous connait !"

Oliver ne savait pas comment réagir à cette réflexion ,il reposa William et dévisagea Félicity pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle pensait ,tout à l'heure elle avait répondu à son baiser mais maintenant que l'euphorie des retrouvailles était redescendu qu'allait-elle faire ,est-ce que comme dans son rêve elle allait lui balancer sa bague de fiançailles à la tête où pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

"Tu m'en veux toujours autant ?"

"Bien sûr que je t'en veux de m'avoir menti Oliver et nous allons devoir avoir une bonne explication tout les deux ,mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait ,j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir "

"On est toujours fiancé alors ? "

"Tu croyais que tu allait te débarrasser facilement de moi ?malheureusementpo ur toi , je suis beaucoup trop amoureuse pour pouvoir me séparer de toi ,vous allez devoir me supporter encore longtemps Mr Queen ! "

Oliver l'embrassa à nouveau et lui murmura "Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !"

"Oliver où est-tu ?"Questionna Digg dans l'oreillette d'Oliver

"Dans la salle des ordinateurs,Digg on a éliminer Dark ...pour de bon ! "

"Bon sens ça c'est une super nouvelle,moi aussi j'ai une très bonne nouvelle , je vous rejoint tout de suite"

"Que se passe-il Oliver ?"

"Digg nous rejoint il a une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer mais je ne sais pas quoi ..."

Quelques secondes plus tard Digg entra dans la pièce .

"Nous avons tout fouiller et nous avons trouver quelqu'un dans l'une des cellules "

Aussitôt une jeune femme arriva derrière lui .

"Maman" S'écria William !

" William !"

La mère et le fils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

"Il m'avait dit que tu était morte le méchant monsieur !"

"non mon chéri ,je suis bien là ! "

William pleurait et sa mère aussi ,Dark était vraiment un salop pour faire croire à un enfant que sa mère était morte ...

"Eh si nous allions ailleurs qu'ici "proposa Félicity .

"Oui rentrons au QG , les hommes de l'argus vont gérer ici ".


	6. Chapter 6

De retour au QG tous le monde rangea son matériel dans la bonne humeur, ils étaient tous épuisé après ce combat contre Dark et ses hommes ,mais aussi tellement heureux d'en avoir fini avec lui ,bien sur l'organisation Hive ne s'arrêtait sûrement pas à Dark et ils allaient devoir démanteler tout le réseau , mais pour ce soir ,ils étaient juste heureux d'être rentré tous saint et sauf .

Samantha était impressionnée par l'équipement du QG ,elle comprenait l'importance de la mission d'Oliver et de ses amis .William quand à lui sautait dans tous les sens ,tellement heureux d'être dans l'antre de Green Arrow qui se trouvait en plus être son père .Oliver le couvait du regard et le suivait partout de peur qu'il ne se blesse .

"Oliver il faut qu'on parle "

Samantha avait pris Oliver à l'écart , entendant ça Félicity proposa à William de la suivre dans le petit coin cuisine si il voulait des gâteaux et un chocolat chaud .

"Nous allons devoir partir Oliver, on doit quitter Central City et partir le plus loin possible , en Europe probablement. ..."

"Samantha je viens à peine de savoir que mon fils est en vie , tu ne peux pas me l'enlever!"

"Tout ça va trop loin Oliver , c'est trop dangereux avec la vie que tu mène , regarde ce qu'il vient de se passer ! La prochaine fois que tu t'en prendra à quelqu'un il cherchera un moyen de pression contre toi et je refuse que mon fils soit en danger à chaque fois ! Laisse lui avoir une enfance normale et pour ça nous devons nous éloigner de toi ..."

"Oliver ne disait plus rien ,il regardait Félicity s'occuper de William ,ils ne se connaissaient que depuis vingt quatre heures mais pourtant ils avaient l'air très proche ,il avait vraiment eu envie d'intégrer William à leur vie ,il attendait de gagner la confiance de Samantha pour pouvoir tout dire à Félicity car ce mensonge l'avait ronger de l'intérieur,il ne voulait pas commencer leur mariage avec ce genre de mensonge, mais Samantha avait été très clair, il aurait dû faire plus confiance à Félicity ,il avait toujours pu compter sur elle,en toutes circonstances et il redoutait la conversation qu'ils allaient devoir avoir quand tout serait plus calme .

"Oliver ?tu n'est plus avec moi là ,à quoi tu pense ? "le questionna Samantha .

"Désolé,je ...j'était ailleurs..."

"De toute façon ce n'est pas négociable Oliver ,c'est mon fils et ..."

"C'est aussi le mien Samantha,seulement tu ne m'a pas laisser l'opportunité d'être son père !Tout aurait été différent si tu ne m'avait pas menti à l'époque !"

"Arrête Oliver ,j'ai pris une lourde décision à ce moment là ,ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur de ma vie ,mais je voulais protégé mon bébé,tu n'était pas vraiment un modèle à ce moment là et aujourd'hui tu mène une vie très dangereuse et je refuse que mon fils soit mêler à tout ça !"

"Tu me demande réellement de faire comme si mon fils n'existait pas ?"

"Tout à fait Oliver et c'est pour son bien ,en l'éloignant de toi il aura une plus belle vie "

"Ce n'est pas très agréable d'entendre ce genre de chose "

"Désolée mais c'est la vérité ,tu ne peux pas avoir un enfant en menant cette double vie Oliver tu devrais y penser . Le jour où Félicity et toi déciderez de fonder une famille ,mieux vaudrai raccrocher ta capuche .Quoi qu'il en soit dès demain j'organise notre départ Oliver je refuse de rester ici "Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et rejoignit William et les autres .Félicity vit qu'Oliver n'était pas bien ,elle se rapprocha de lui .

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Samantha veut s'en aller ,elle ne veut pas que William reste près de moi ,elle à peur qu'il ne lui arrive de nouveau quelque chose ..."

"Je suis désolée" lui dit-elle en posant son bras sur son épaule ,il l'attrapa par la taille et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux .

"Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ..."

"Tu ne me perdra pas Oliver ...jamais ..."

"Je t'aime tu sais "

"Je t'aime aussi mais là j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche et de changer de vêtements,tu devrais aller profiter de William pendant qu'il est encore là ."

"Tu as raison fait vite tu me manque déjà "

Elle lui sourit ,l'embrassa et partit vers la salle de bain .

Ensuite tout le monde rentra chez soi ,Seul restèrent Samantha ,William,Oliver et Félicity , ils dormirent un petit peu sur les lits et les canapés du QG .

Le lendemain ils déjeunèrent rapidement et partirent pour Central City ,Oliver voulait s'assurer qu'ils partent en sécurité et avait insister pour les escorter jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent l'avion tous les deux .

En arrivant chez Samantha , celle-ci prépara vite quelques valises pour eux deux ,le reste de leurs affaires seraient déménager par un cousin de Samantha et lui ferait expédier le principal par avion . Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et il était déjà l'heure de se dire au revoir , Oliver et William eurent du mal à se séparer, ils venaient de se retrouver et il leur était très difficile à tous les deux de se quitter . Félicity prit Samantha à part .Elle sorti de sa poche un téléphone satellite et une clé USB qu'elle tendit à Samantha .

"Samantha , je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans l'histoire de William et Oliver ,mais je vous en supplie ne le prive pas d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils, ça le tuerait de ne pas savoir et je pense que se sera très dur pour William également .Avec ce téléphone ,ils pourraient s'appeler de temps en temps ,il est crypter et la conversation ne laisserait aucune trace ,pareil avec la clé USB , vous la mettez dans n'importe quelle ordinateur et ils pourraient se parler en visioconférence .Je vous en prie accepter d'y réfléchir ."

" C'est vraiment infaillible ? "

"Je vous le promet,jamais je ne jouerai avec la vie de William !"

"Très bien j'y réfléchirai mais je ne vous promet rien !"

"Merci , le numéro d'Oliver est enregistré ,si il ne répond pas ne laissez surtout pas de messages"

"Très bien j'ai compris !"

"LES PASSAGER DU VOL 814 SONT ATTENDU A LEUR PORTE D'EMBARQUEMENT MERCI "

Voilà cette fois le moment tant redouté arriva, ils devaient se séparer .Oliver se mit à genoux et enlaça William ,Félicity les regardait avec les larmes aux yeux voyant le déchirement que cela était aussi bien pour le père que pour le fils , William courut également vers Félicity et l'étreignit avant de rejoindre sa mère et de leur faire un dernier au revoir puis il disparut au détour du couloir .

Oliver et Félicity restèrent immobile un moment ,se tenant par la main ils fixaient la porte d'embarquement ,les larmes aux yeux ,tout était fini à présent ,comme si William n'avait pas exister,il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux . Oliver sortit de sa léthargie et entraînât Félicity jusqu'à la voiture ,ils rentrèrent rapidement à Star City ,ils avaient maintenant beaucoup de travail qui les attendaient ,avant de partir du repère de Dark elle avait pris soin de copier le serveur principal afin qu'aucune données ne se perdent malencontreusement avant la remise à la police ,avec cette copie elle allait pouvoir analyser l'étendue de HIVE et ils l'espéraient arriver à le démanteler .Mais avant de s'attaquer à un tel travail ,Oliver voulu rentrer au loft pour la soirée, ils avaient besoin de calme pour discuter et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient bien le droit à une soirée de congé .Ils prirent à manger avant de rentrer,de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de se restaurer .Oliver alluma la cheminée et emmena Félicity sur le canapé . Il l'a pris dans ses bras et ils restèrent là un moment à profiter de ce moment de paix ,mais Félicity se redressa et força Oliver à la regarder .

"Oliver ne me refait plus jamais ça ,ne me ment plus jamais de cette façon ,si tu as encore des secrets,c'est ici et maintenant que tu dois me le dire même si c'est difficile ,même si ça me fait mal je dois savoir ! Si tu n'as pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me confier tes secrets les plus profonds alors je ne peux pas continuer d'être ta fiancée parce que je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi et si un jour j'apprend que tu me cache encore quelque chose alors je partirai et tu ne me reverra jamais plus . Alors je te le demande ,vas-tu être capable de me faire confiance à 100% ? "

"Félicity ,je m'excuse vraiment pour t'avoir menti ,j'essaie de changer tu sais parce que je t'aime plus que tout ,ces 5 années sur l'île ont anéanti ma confiance en l'être humain mais je fais des effort ,pour toi , pour nous ! je sais à présent que j'aurais du tout te dire ,mais j'ai aussi eu peur quand Barry m'a avouer que l'on avait eu une grave dispute quand tu as su que j'avais un fils et qu'il avait eu l'impression que nous nous étions séparé ,je ne voulais pas te perdre Félicity ,si ça devait arriver,j'ai bien peur de me retrancher dans mon côté sombre et tu sais à quel point je peut être dur et froid quand tu n'est pas là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin , depuis que je me suis laisser allé à mes sentiments pour toi , j'ai retrouvé un semblant de paix et c'est à toi que je le dois ,si je devais te perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre je ne me relèverai pas ,j'aurais dû te dire la vérité quand nous sommes revenu de Central City ,j'aurais dû tout avoué parce que ce mensonge était en train de me ronger de l'intérieur,je te demande pardon pour tout ça ma chérie et je te promet qu'il n'y aura plus jamais aucun secret entre nous désormais ."

Félicity pleurait ,elle se jeta au cou d'Oliver en l'embrassant .

"Je te pardonne Oliver et moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout ..."

Ils s'embrassèrent très tendrement d'abord puis plus langoureusement ,Oliver la porta à l'étage dans leur chambre à coucher où ils firent l'amour très tendrement ,en se délectant de la présence de l'autre ,désormais ils avaient la vie devant eux ...


	7. Chapter 7

ET voici le dernier chapitre,merci à toutes pour vos reviews .

Les jours suivant , ils travaillèrent d'arrache pieds avec la police local pour démanteler Hive ,mais c'était une pieuvre géante qui s'étendait partout dans le monde ,ils voulaient créer des dômes géants et y faire vivre une population d'élite qui vivrait sous les dômes en attendant que la terre soit à nouveau habitable après qu'ils aient lancer des attaques Nucléaires partout dans le monde afin d'éradiquer ceux qu'ils appelaient " la vermine" .C'était un projet complètement fou ,mais enfin Star City était débarrassé de ces illuminés et une fois tout le réseau locale démantelé, Oliver et son équipe purent souffler et laisser le FBI s'occuper du reste du monde .

Six mois plus tard , leur mariage fût célébré en présence de leur famille et de leurs amis ,Digg et Théa étaient leurs témoins ,la mère de Félicity c'était surpassée pour les préparatifs du mariage ,la mère et la fille étaient proches comme jamais et Donna décida de venir vivre avec Quentin , laissant définitivement derrière elle sa vie à Vegas .Félicity et Oliver avaient réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient quelque chose de très simple mais romantique ,la salle était décorée avec beaucoup de goût,remplie de roses rouges et matin ,Oliver eut la surprise de pouvoir parler avec William, Samantha avait accepter de les laisser en contact à condition que William ne lui dise jamais dit où ils étaient, comme ça il restait en sécurité .

La cérémonie fut courte mais très belle Oliver ne se lassait pas d'admirer Félicity dans sa robe ,lorsqu'il l'avait vu remonter l'aller son cœur débordait de joie ,il avait pleinement conscience de la chance qu'il avait qu'elle l'ai choisi lui ! Ils échangèrent leurs vœux sans se lâcher du regard et s'embrassèrent tendrement lorsqu'on les présenta en tant que Monsieur et Madame Queen .

La fête battait son plein ,Félicity faisait le tour des invités lorsqu'elle remarqua que Oliver fixait Digg qui dansait avec sa fille dans les bras .

"Tout va bien Oliver ?" Questionna Félicity .

Il se tourna ,lui sourit et l'embrassa.

"Oui tout va bien madame Queen "dit il en lui souriant.

"Tu faisais une drôle de tête en regardant Digg et Sara ."

"C'est parce que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi Félicity, mais on ne peut pas tant que l'on fait ce que l'on fait , alors si tu es d'accord je veux que l'on retourne vivre à Ivy Town ! Peut être pas tout de suite mais dans un an ou deux je veux que l'on reprenne notre vie là bas et que notre principale soucis soit le choix de l'école de nos enfants , enfin si c'est ce que tu souhaite aussi bien sûr ."

Félicity en avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Bien sûr que c'est ce que je souhaite aussi Oliver ! Je pense que l'on doit finir notre tâche à Star City et ensuite nous pourrons prendre un peu de repos à Ivy Town et oui je souhaite que l'on est des enfants ,je le souhaite plus que tout au monde ,mais il y a un problème Oliver ,tu sais pour avoir des enfants ,il faut beaucoup s'entraîner !" dit-elle en plaisantant .

"Ça ce n'est pas un problème Mme Queen ,nous allons avoir le temps de nous entraîner pendant notre voyage de noce à Bali ! mais en attendant je veux danser avec toi et faire la fête avec tout nos invités"

Il lui fit bisou dans le cou et l'entraîna sur la piste ,confiant en leur avenir .

Quatre ans plus tard le petit Andrew Jonas Queen naquit par une belle journée de Juin ,suivi par une petite sœur deux ans après .La vie D'Oliver et de Félicity Queen avait radicalement changé quelques années auparavant, à présent il géraient tout les deux à distance l'entreprise de Ray rebaptisé Queen industrie et le reste du temps ils s'occupaient de leurs deux enfants et de William qu'ils voyaient plus régulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient cesser leurs activités nocturne, Samantha était revenue vivre à Central city et William passait toutes ses vacances avec son père ,sa belle mère qu'il adorait ainsi que ces deux petits frère et sœur dont il était très fière d'être leur grands frè ils étaient restés vivre à Star City afin de rester proche de leur famille et amis, désormais "Green Arrow" et son équipe avaient disparu ,c'est la police qui gérait les problèmes de la ville.

Théa était à présent mariée à Roy qui avait pu récupérer son identité ,ils dirigeaient tous les deux le Verdant et s'apprêtaient à avoir leurs premiers enfants deux petites jumelles .

Digg et Lyla eurent un autre enfant, un petit garçon appelé John Diggle junior. Lyla dirigeait l'argus ,John l'accompagnait parfois en mission mais la plupart du temps il s'occupait de leurs enfants .

Donna et Quentin vivaient ensemble et s'occupaient de leurs petits enfants ,Laurel étant mariée à un avocat avec qui elle avaient eu deux petits garçons .

La vie à Star City s'écoulait à présent tranquillement ,comme si les malfrats évitaient à présent cette ville qui avait longtemps souffert ,mais à présent c'était une ville en expansion où il faisait bon vivre...

FIN

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu ,la fin et un peu mielleuse ,mais après la fin du 4x15 j'avais envie que tout ce passe bien pour tous dans le meilleur des monde ,vive le monde des bisounours ^^**

 **Maintenant je vais me remettre sur ma première fanfiction et la terminer ,je vais y arriver ,c'est promis ^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Je comprend pas pourquoi le passage sur la cérémonie bafouille ,je n'arrive pas à le modifier ,il fallait lire :

La cérémonie fut courte mais très belle Oliver ne se lassait pas d'admirer Félicity dans sa robe ,lorsqu'il l'avait vu remonter l'aller son cœur débordait de joie ,il avait pleinement conscience de la chance qu'il avait qu'elle l'ai choisi lui ! Ils échangèrent leurs vœux sans se lâcher du regard et s'embrassèrent tendrement lorsqu'on les présenta en tant que Monsieur et Madame Queen .


End file.
